Most handheld wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, or the like are equipped with Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers. However, these receivers, and their antennas, are designed to accommodate a number of variables which result in reduced precision in determining the location of the device. For example, most GNSS chipsets used in handheld wireless devices are designed primarily to reduce power consumption in the device. Power consumption has long been an issue of concern for handheld devices and the wide variety of devices and processes running concurrently on handheld devices makes low power consumption a primary concern. Another priority for handheld wireless devices is for a reduce time to fix. In other words, getting a less accurate position fix quickly is seen as more desirable for users who may be satisfied with a position fix which is reasonable accurate (e.g., within 10 meters of the user's actual location). Finally, as the form factor of handheld wireless devices is trending toward smaller devices, the physical space available for a GNSS antenna dictates the antenna design. As a result, less that optimal antenna designs are adopted for handheld wireless devices. This is further exacerbated by the increased demand for space by additional devices as they are incorporated into next generation handheld wireless devices. However, as discussed above, this has not been seen as a detriment as most users are satisfied with the level of precision in determining the location of the device.